Pluie et sanglots
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Il s'était attaché à cette vipère, qui faisait naître en lui de terribles sentiments.


**Coucou !**

**Non, je ne fais pas une fixette sur ce couple, mais "A scandal in Belgravia" reste mon épisode préféré, alors il est logique que j'écrive dessus, non ? Oui, c'est encore du point de vue de Sherlock, mais bon, c'est mon préféré, alors il va falloir vous y habituer. xD Je suis bien-sûr au courant qu'il existe d'autres personnages, je vous jure (la preuve). Donc, fic à lire sur ma musique favorite : "Sherlocked soundtrack", que je peux écouter en boucle pendant des heures sans me lasser. xD Je n'ai plus rien à dire, donc je vous laisse lire ! **

**Enjoy !**

La pluie tombait impitoyablement sur Londres, martelant les toits, les têtes et les parapluies des passants intrépides, les couvrant de ses multiples baisers humides et glacés. La plupart des Londoniens étaient réfugiés chez eux ou dans leurs bureaux, regardant sans doute le ciel gris avec les pensées mélancoliques ou nostalgiques qui accompagnaient toujours le mauvais temps. A Baker Street, les sanglots d'un violon accompagnaient ceux du ciel, s'interrompant parfois, pour reprendre quelques secondes après. Le responsable de cette mélancolie musicale était un homme brun, qui jouait posté devant la fenêtre, son archet volant avec élégance sur le magnifique Stradivarius coincé délicatement sur son épaule. La lumière émanant du lustre et du feu dansant dans la cheminée jouait sur sa peau pâle, ce côté chaleureux contrastant avec la tristesse de l'ambiance. Ses yeux, aussi gris que la voûte céleste, observaient avec tristesse l'immeuble d'en face sans le voir, son regard habituellement si vif devenu lointain.

Son esprit, lui, n'avait pas perdu de sa vivacité, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans une nouvelle pièce de son palais mental, une nouvelle pièce consacrée à une femme… pour le moins étonnante. C'était l'une des seules choses qu'il s'autorisait à penser d'elle, les autres étant excessivement irritantes et désagréables. Il revoyait ses cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon sophistiqué, ses yeux bleus pâles brillant d'une lueur provocatrice, sa peau laiteuse, son corps aux courbes voluptueuses… ces courbes qui lui avaient permis de l'identifier à la morgue.

_C'était le soir de Noël : il détestait cette fête, comme il détestait les autres. Un moment de partage, où les êtres ordinaires se goinfraient, riaient, ou se disputaient à propos de politique ou d' une d'une vieille rancœur familiale. Mieux valait se perdre dans son palais mental, oublieux du reste du monde. Pourtant, cette année, John l'avait convaincu de fêter Noël, ses yeux noisette brillant d'une excitation enfantine, tout de suite soutenu par leur logeuse, Madame Hudson. Face à cette attaque inattendue, il avait tenté de résister, puis son crétin de côté humain lui avait susurré que cela blesserait John et la vieille dame. Alors il avait supporté, avec plus ou moins de succès, les réjouissances, remerciant même Molly pour son cadeau inattendu, même s'il l'avait blessée. Puis il y avait eu ce colis, ce foutu colis contenant ce foutu téléphone portable. Il aurait dû être heureux, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Mais, avait-elle révélé, ce smartphone était sa vie. En d'autres termes, si elle ne l'avait plus, elle était morte. _

_Son cœur avait raté un battement, et une affreuse sensation ressemblant légèrement à de la peur l'avait envahi, glaçant son sang dans ses veines. Il avait à peine expliqué à John la raison de son départ, puis s'était précipité dans un taxi, filant à toute vitesse ou presque vers Saint-Barts… sans oublier de téléphoner à son stupide et agaçant frère. Arrivé à la morgue, il avait dû faire face à l'abominable tête de Mycroft, avant de rentrer dans la salle où les corps étaient entreposées et où Molly, son éternel air gêné sur le visage, les attendait. Le faciès de la défunte avait été horriblement tailladé, au point de la rendre méconnaissable. Le cerveau de Sherlock arrêta toute activité pendant une fraction de seconde, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. C'était elle, il la reconnaissait à ses mensurations. Il se fit violence pour repousser ses émotions dans la cave malodorante de son palais virtuel, et, après avoir fait part de sa déduction à la légiste, il sortit en trombe de la pièce, ayant la stupide impression qu'il étoufferait s'il y restait plus longtemps. Un désagréable sentiment s'empara de lui, détruisant la porte de la cave comme si elle avait été faite de sable, broyant impitoyablement ce cœur d'habitude si hermétique à toute démonstration d'humanité. Il pinça la lèvre, et força son self-control qui s'était visiblement perdu à remettre de l'ordre dans ce fatras, à restaurer l'harmonie dans son esprit parfait. _

_Il fixait le mur blanc sans le voir, respirait l'odeur aseptisée sans vraiment y faire attention, alors que son odorat était toujours en éveil. Il entendit distinctement Molly demander à Mycroft comment il avait fait pour reconnaître la morte, et les pas un peu lourds de ce dernier. A en juger par cela et son léger embonpoint persistant, le régime ne faisait aucun effet… ou il ne le suivait pas, succombant à tous les croissants qui passaient sous son nez. Cette considération hautement intéressante sur son aîné ne chassa pas le sentiment, qui restait en lui, accroché comme un bigorneau à son rocher. Dieu que cela pouvait être déplaisant ! Il connaissait des femmes, en croisait beaucoup, mais aucune n'avait fait naître une telle chose en lui, aucune ne l'avait déstabilisé… Elle, avec son regard bleu et sa volonté de jouer, l'avait déstabilisé, l'avait fasciné. Pas de la même manière que Moriarty, pas de la même manière que John. Encore une fois, c'était différent, et il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Lui dont le vocabulaire était d'une précision sans failles, il n'arrivait pas à nommer quelque chose. Foutus sentiments qui ne répondaient pas à la logique, foutus sentiments qui se débattaient avec elle. Fichue douleur qui dévorait son self-control. _

_« Cigarette ? » _

_La perspective de s'enivrer de la douce sensation de la nicotine, une sensation connue, réelle, éphémère, qu'il savait nommer, lui parut alléchante. Il ne voulait pas d'un patch, il avait besoin de plus fort, de beaucoup plus fort, et la cocaïne n'était définitivement pas une option valable. La cigarette tuait autant de gens que la puissante drogue, mais était tolérée, devenant même source de revenus pour l'Etat. Il attrapa la cigarette, en prit une bouffée, sans daigner se tourner vers Mycroft. _

_« Joyeux Noël, petit frère. » _

_Il ne répondit pas : son esprit altéré, enivré de nicotine, dérivait déjà vers elle, les autres pièces du palais mental devenant tout à coup insignifiantes. L'unique chose qu'il pouvait faire était garder un visage impassible, rendant le monde ignorant de la tempête de sentiments qui faisait rage en lui. _

L'archet accéléra son mouvement, les notes devenant colériques. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce corps inerte, à celui qui avait tailladé ce visage, abîmé les yeux si insolents de la dominatrice, ce regard dangereux qu'il adorait croiser. Les prunelles racontaient tellement de choses, étaient si utiles à ses déductions… elle semblait juste s'amuser, elle avait résolu l'affaire de l'homme au boomerang. Intelligente, de toute évidence, et cela lui plaisait. Il était rare de voir les gens ordinaires résoudre si facilement une affaire, quand bien même elle ne valait pas le sept sur dix minimum… même John n'y arrivait pas, et pourtant, le docteur Watson se détachait clairement de la masse, loin d'être aussi idiot que tous les Londoniens qui se pressaient dans les rues chaque jour. La musique résonnait toujours, sans aucune fausse note, toujours aussi poignante. Il composait, il improvisait en se concentrant simplement sur elle, et ce qu'il ressentait. Il était étrange que ce soit cela, de la _tristesse,_ qui en ressorte. Jamais il ne s'était senti triste pour quelqu'un… du moins pas à ce point-là. Pourquoi ? Il la connaissait à peine, elle n'était que l'ennemie d'une cliente, une ennemie à abattre. Alors pourquoi avait-il été déstabilisé par ce regard bleu, par cette voix ? Il savait que sa remise en cause de son talent de déduction par la nudité de la jeune femme n'était pas la seule raison de son trouble. Il s'était _attaché_ à cette vipère, et voilà qu'elle faisait naître de terribles sentiments en lui.

Il pensait que son violon serait une sorte de catharsis : il l'utilisait souvent lorsqu'une émotion inconnue franchissait la porte de cette foutue cave trop étanche, comme si cela lui permettait de mieux la connaître de l'analyser, de la faire sortir de lui pour mieux l'oublier. Mais celle-ci n'était pas décidée à le quitter, au contraire, elle s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il jouait.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau pour écrire une série de notes d'un geste rapide et précis, avant de caler son instrument contre son épaule pour recommencer sa séance de torture, parfaitement conscient des regards inquiets de John ou de Madame Hudson posés sur lui, attendant qu'il leur dise… qu'il leur dise quoi, au juste ? Que sa mort l'affectait ? Cela le tuerait de l'admettre, et s'ils ne comprenaient pas, alors ils étaient bien plus bêtes qu'il ne le croyait. Et puis, ils l'avaient toujours bassiné avec le concept ridicule de vie privée, alors qu'ils appliquent leurs principes débiles et le laissent en paix. Il savait parfaitement que ses pensées étaient injustes, et qu'il aurait dû être touché par ce qu'on appelait la sollicitude, mais il ne voulait pas inspirer de sollicitude. Il suscitait le mépris, le respect, l'admiration, mais certainement pas quelque chose d'aussi mièvre que la sollicitude. De nouveau, son visage détruisit toutes ses pensées, il entendit au loin la sonnerie des textos, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était qu'imaginaire. Pas de « Je suis en train d'aguicher tel ou tel Monsieur Politicien imbécile. Dînons ensemble. », précédé du soupir de plaisir d'une femme. Une sonnerie délibérément provocante, mais qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Tout en elle était sensualité, mêlée à une vivacité d'esprit digne d'être relevée. Il n'avait jamais été sensible à ce genre de considérations triviales, considérant que ça relevait du domaine du physique, et que tout ce qui n'était pas utile à la survie de son moyen de transport était négligeable.

La pluie tombait toujours sur Londres devenue monotone : en temps normal, il aurait été accaparé par une expérience ou en train de tirer dans le mur en geignant qu'il s'ennuyait. John et lui courraient peut-être dans Londres, dérapant parfois sur les trottoirs devenus glissants, à la poursuite d'un criminel. Mais, à ce moment précis, il voulait être seul, seul avec son violon, loin de toute cette humanité dangereuse pour son équilibre mental, à regarder cette pluie monotone remplir les caniveaux londoniens, à penser à elle. Solitaire, de nouveau, protégé par un mur invisible qu'il avait érigé autour de lui. Pas de réponses quand John lui proposait un thé, ignorance totale des éventuelles affaires qu'on pouvait lui proposer, et qui, de toute façon, ne valaient même pas un six. Avec elle, une des affaires les plus trépidantes dans lesquelles il s'était impliqué venait de disparaître… il ne savait même pas quel était le mot de passe pour débloquer le portable. Affaire non-résolue, à éliminer, à oublier. Son colocataire n'avait pas intérêt à dire un mot dessus : elle n'avait pas existé. Il avait beau se répéter cela, mais l'information persistait, elle ne voulait pas _partir. _Il revoyait ce visage ravagé… pourquoi s'être déchaîné sur cette partie-là de son corps ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir abattue d'une simple balle dans la tête ? Qui avait intérêt à ce qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas ? Soit quelqu'un ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était morte, soit… c'était impossible. Tout concordait, elle était forcément morte. La première hypothèse était donc la bonne. Peut-être que cette personne avait la clé de l'énigme.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de jouer, durant les quelques secondes où ses capacités analytiques avaient repris leurs droits dans son cerveau. Elles disparaissaient de nouveau, balayées par cette humanité douloureuse, qui regagnait du terrain. L'archet caressa de nouveau les cordes du violon, entamant une nouvelle mélodie emprunte d'une infinie tristesse, où les regrets chantaient une mélopée insupportable. La colère dansait à leur rythme, embrasant le corps mince. Ses doigts se serrèrent, mais il veilla à ne pas abîmer son instrument. Une fillette sauta dans une immense flaque, insouciante, éclaboussant son jean et son manteau. Sa mère, furieuse, éleva la voix, et la prit par le bras, la ramenant sous la protection du parapluie. La petite se mit à pleurer, ses gémissements étaient comme des fausses notes dans l'harmonie que la musique et la pluie avaient créée. Même à cette distance, il pouvait déduire quelques petites choses à leur propos, mais n'avait pas l'envie, à défaut du temps, de se pencher sur des personnes si ordinaires. A l'étage, il entendait John s'affairer : il était lassé de lire, et descendrait certainement prendre son thé de l'après-midi. Il s'assoirait dans son fauteuil, écrasant son coussin aux couleurs de l'Union Jack, et l'écouterait jouer.

Il tenterait d'engager la conversation, espérant sans doute lui faire cracher le morceau, mais aurait aussi peu de succès que sa propre psy, lorsqu'elle l'interrogeait sur l'Afghanistan avant qu'il ne le rencontre. Tout était si prévisible, si… ennuyeux, agaçant, d'une banalité affligeante. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser seul ? Etait-ce trop demander que de le laisser enfermé dans son palais mental mis sans dessus dessous ? Juste le regarder noircir les partitions vierges de notes, sans poser de questions inutiles ? Il n'avait répondu à aucune d'entre elles, n'était-ce pas clair qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas apporter des éclaircissements à leurs petits cerveaux, ne pas étaler ses émotions comme le faisaient le commun des mortels ? De nouveau, la mélodie se chargea d'une once de rage, l'archet se déchaîna. Il entendit distinctement le pas très légèrement claudiquant de son ami John résonner dans les escaliers.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Il ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face, et nota de nouveau ses trouvailles sur sa partition.

« Non, répondit-il d'un ton glacial.»

La musique s'éleva de nouveau dans la pièce, signe que la conversation était close. La sonnerie du portable du médecin se fit entendre, et celui-ci poussa un soupir, avant de sortir. Il croisa Madame Hudson et discuta un peu avec elle, sur les mystères que le cœur du violoniste renfermait, semblait-il… ne pouvaient-ils pas cesser d'être si ordinaires ? Puis ils s'éloignèrent, et la porte claqua. John allait sans doute faire son rapport à Mycroft, qui avait trop tendance à se prendre pour Big Brother. Mais il n'avait pas envie de s'interrompre pour envoyer un texto à son frère : il avait un combat intérieur à mener, et qui requérait toute son attention. Un moment de distraction, et il se laisserait complètement submerger par ce sentiment appelé tristesse.

Peu de temps après, la pluie s'arrêta, mais le violon, lui, continua à faire entendre la voix de Sherlock Holmes, il continua à pleurer la mort d'Irène Adler.


End file.
